


Perfect

by notallanpoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallanpoe/pseuds/notallanpoe
Summary: Ким Мингю действительно неотразима во всех своих больших и маленьких минусах. Такая живая, любимая и любящая. Самая-самая. Хоши уверена в этом на все сто и тысячу с лишним процентов и никогда не сомневается, повторяя эти слова каждое утро, целуя в обе щёки по очереди, а потом и в губы с непонятным сладким привкусом бальзама на них.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 1





	Perfect

Ким Мингю идеальна. От макушки и до самых пят. По крайней мере так о ней говорят все вокруг, даже если не знают её лично, а лишь парой взглядов с ней пересеклись когда-то. Говорят, что знают, а чего нет, то придумывают, очарованно, а иногда и безнадёжно, влюблённо вздыхая с одним лишь именем этой девушки на губах, пока сама она сидит где-то в последнем ряду аудитории, спрятавшись за спинами однокурсников, на первой паре и досыпает часы, которые ночью потратила на просмотр любимых дорам. 

Ким Мингю просто икона. К её сонному уставшему лику уже трижды приписали статус богини всея университета, а она и не догадывается об этом вовсе, как и о том, что на её ноги молится большая половина студентов и даже часть преподавателей, ведь ей чертовски идут вечерние платья и строгие прямые юбки с лёгкими блузками или рубашками, обязательно расстёгнутыми на две первые пуговицы. Правда одевается девушка так и нисходит на землю грешную, благословляя смертных своим прелестным образом, крайне редко – в праздничные дни, на дебаты и другие официальные мероприятия, что проводятся отнюдь не каждый второй день.

Зевая и потягиваясь за партой, Мингю чуть не задевает рукой сидящую рядышком Сунён, но та вовремя отклоняется и мягко касается рукой её локтя, подушечками пальцев цепляясь за рукав чужого жёлтого свитера. Тёплая улыбка сама собой появляется на губах, стоит только подумать, какая на самом деле настоящая Ким Мингю. Реальная, весёлая, иногда неуклюжая, правда такая забавная маленькая девочка, утопающая в ткани слишком огромной даже для неё безразмерной вещи. Свободолюбивая бунтарка в порванных джинсах и чёрных кедах, разрисованных разными чудными картинками её собственными руками после просмотра очередного видео на ютубе. К этому образу только старенького скейтборда и любимой мятной жвачки не хватает.

Но так или иначе Ким Мингю всё равно безупречна. Отрицать это бессмысленно. На неё бы только смотреть бесконечно долго да любоваться без лишних слов, представляя вместо дешёвых подвесок и кучи фенечек лучшие украшения и желая одарить её ими, но в следующий день влюблённых протягивая только коробку сладостей, от которой не смогло бы отказаться даже самое гордое божество.

И она никогда не отказывается: благодарит вежливо и улыбается, приподнимая крышку, рассматривая конфеты и протягивая несколько тому, кто их подарил, после чего без ненужной никому драмы, докинув напоследок тихие извинения, незаметно удаляется. У её поклонников после такого всегда остаётся много вопросов. Да понимание того, что цель недосягаема, тоже проносится разочаровывающей строкой в сознании, чем, по правде говоря, немало облегчает жизнь. Грустно, но надо двигаться дальше.

Не все, конечно, настолько понимающие. Люди разные бывают: одним нескольких серьёзных слов хватит с головой, других же, бывает, даже применение грубой силы останавливает мало. Но Мингю девушка умная и знает, куда лучше ударить, чтобы проучить наглецов, до которых с первого раза не доходит.

Только вот Хоши снова по носу бить не стоит: она мирно писала конспект и ничего плохого не замышляла, а теперь очки поправлять нужно, ну где же такое видано. Зрение её, естественно, тревожит не особо, но, чтобы не портить его лишними нагрузками, постоянно сидя в последних рядах по кое-чьей прихоти, она привыкла носить с собой пару слабых линз в круглой оправе. Выглядит мило. Но не милее Мингю в этих же очках.

На чём мы там остановились? Да, точно, Ким Мингю само совершенство. И надо быть слепым идиотом, чтобы не понять этого и не заметить её искрящихся эмоциями глаз, уникальной манеры речи, сопровождаемой активной жестикуляцией, смеха и улыбки. Даже по уверенным шагам, неспешным и словно в припрыжку, в конце коридора можно сразу понять, что это она. Если с её губ, небрежно намазанных прозрачным бальзамом для губ со вкусом то ли мандарина с корицей, то ли солёной карамели, приветствие не слетит раньше. Не громко, но весь этаж услышит точно. Особенно, если это Мингю с весточкой о том, что преподаватель вновь опаздывает.

И если кто-то заладит, что идеальных людей не существует, Квон Сунён не станет спорить – лишь пожмёт плечами и снова улыбнётся, смотря на неаккуратный пучок с кучей натыканных в него карандашей на чужой голове, внутри которой медленно рождается очередная идея. Что скучную белую футболку Хоши, например, можно украсить рисунком тигра. Точно, только достаточно краски и пару новых кистей купить надо.

Сунён лишь качает головой на такое заявление и пальцем опять возвращает очки, съехавшие к кончику носа, обратно на переносицу. Пока одна из её любимых футболок попадает в зону риска под напором чужого упрямства, сама она думает, что тоже в некой мере идеальна. Как минимум, для Мингю, которая никак не устанет повторять насколько сильно любит её милые щёки и мягкие светлые волосы, снова наматывая прядь на указательный палец, играясь, будто маленький любопытный котёнок.

Она же вечно приходит к ней в зал после учёбы и просит научить паре движений. Смотрит внимательно, хлопает в ладоши и смеётся, когда у неё что-то не получается, и гравитация вынуждает снова с позором упасть, распластавшись на холодном полу. В такие моменты Хоши чувствует себя по-особенному, как никто и никогда, протягивая своей несчастной подопечной руки, помогая подняться и в следующее мгновение показывая то самое движение ещё раз. Ей приходится следить, дабы Мингю не свалилась снова, контролируя весь процесс, и время от времени чуть корректировать положение чужих рук или ног, в которых та боится запутаться. Когда уже всё получается, они обе – уставшие, с болью в мышцах от нагрузки, но абсолютно счастливые – валятся вместе на пол и смеются. 

Многих усилий стоит снова подняться и, глотнув воды, продолжить тренировку, ибо танец ещё не выучен от и до, как следует. Квон оставляет еле дышащую, явно не привыкшую к подобным танцевальным приключениям девушку на полу и бросает где-то рядом с ней свою взмокшую футболку, оставшись лишь в спортивном топе, свободных штанах и обуви. Тяжёлое дыхание внезапно затихает, а звёздочка на паркете, кажется, притворяется мёртвой.

И её можно понять. Несмотря на внешнюю миниатюрность, тело у Сунён весьма подтянутое. А со спины так вообще напоминает творение искусства, вытесанное из чистого мрамора руками лучших мастеров скульптуры. Так и хочется взвыть. И Ким не отказывает себе в подобном желании, вновь протягивая насколько же её девушка красивая да закрывая ладонями лицо.

Кажется, Квон Сунён сейчас и припомнить даже не сможет, в какой момент эта богоподобная женщина решила спуститься к ней со свих небес, буквально упав с облака и показав, что крылья на самом деле у неё не чисто белые – наоборот, сероватые, испачканные в разной краске, а характер так вообще ничуть не ангельский. Идеальных людей и вправду не бывает. Но что поделать, если все её неидеальные мелочи слишком прекрасны, начиная с родинок и заканчивая глупыми утренними привычками.

Ким Мингю действительно неотразима во всех своих больших и маленьких минусах. Такая живая, любимая и любящая. Самая-самая. Хоши уверена в этом на все сто и тысячу с лишним процентов и никогда не сомневается, повторяя эти слова каждое утро, целуя в обе щёки по очереди, а потом и в губы с непонятным сладким привкусом бальзама на них. И пусть весь мир подождёт, пока они на пороге обнимаются, сцепив пальцы в замок.

Идеальнее быть точно не может.


End file.
